kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Virtu-Ron
In an attempt to impress Zita Flores, Ron gets himself caught up in the world of an online MMORPG called Everlot - literally. Meanwhile, experimental new virtual reality technology has gone missing from Everlot Inc. Characters (in order of appearance) *Everlot player *The Wraith Master *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Kim Possible *Monique *Zita Flores *Jake *Female Everlot player *Malcolm Nevious *Wade *James Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Mr. Nevious *Mr. Nevious' Assistant *Everlot players *The Tunnel Lord Plot Summary Mission Immersion caps, an experimental next generation gaming technology, are stolen from Everlot Inc. The immersion caps are are a type of virtual reality platform, enabling the player to experience a game with all of their senses. Unfortunately the technology is faulty, preventing players from removing the immersion cap until they have completed the game they are playing with the cap. Among the scientists working on the devices is Mr. Nevious, who calls for Kim's assistance in finding and returning the missing devices. Mr. Nevious, it turns out, is the father of Malcolm Nevious - an Everlot player who has been using the technology in order to give him an upper hand in gameplay in order to achieve his goal of becoming the overlord of Everquest and thereby impressing Zita and convincing her to become his queen. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Malcolm: "Sorry about the whole trapping you in cyber-reality." Ron: "Eh, these things happen... to me." Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron RonEverlotCharacter.png Misc Images From Episode Virtu-Ron.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * The Wraith Master's wheeled cages. Allusions * Everlot is likely an allusion to several popular Massively Multiplayers Online Roleplating Games (MMORPGs) of the early 2000s such as Ultima Online and World of Warcraft. It is highly likely that it's name is derived from a combination of the titles Everquest and Camelot. Trivia * It is implied that Ron and Zita are in a romantic relationship in this episode. This is a continuation of Ron's initial meeting with, and interest in, Zita from Grudge Match. This is also the last time that they are seen or mentioned as being in a relationship. * 25th episode of Kim Possible in production order, 33rd in chronological order. * This episode follows a storytelling trope that has been present and fairly popular since the 80s. The trope follows a story-line in which characters become trapped in a programmed world - generally due to a mishap with a virtual reality device. Other media which makes use of this trope include The Matrix, TRON, Fairly Odd Parents, ''as well as the Sword Art Online'' anime'' and the entire ''.hack anime series''Inside A Computer System''. TV Tropes. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InsideAComputerSystem (Accessed 4th April 2018). Errors * Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2